Until We Meet Again
by VDE
Summary: Seberapa jauh Kakarroto pergi meninggalkannya, Vegeta akan selalu menyambut kehadirannya kembali. Oneshot AU/AR KakaVege/GokuxVegeta Shounen Ai/Yaoi/BL. Don't like, Don't read.


**A/N: **My first fic in this fandom. And I think this is the first KakaVege slash fic in Indonesian section :P

* * *

**Until We Meet Again © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z/GT belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation**

**Pairing: G/V aka Goku/Vegeta aka KakaVege**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T semi M for mentioning slight implisit smut**

**Warning: Oneshot, AU/AR (Setting puluhan tahun setelah GT), Klise, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

_DUAAKK!_

Pukulan demi pukulan itu dilayangkan. Dada tertikam lara. Nyeri pun meracuki raga hingga segenap pembuluh darah. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Hantaman tak terbatas itu membuat nalar semakin pening. Tak ingin ada yang mengalah, sang Pangeran pun terus saja membarakan serangannya.

Dan paras sang _Third Class_ pun tersibak keras dengan tendangan lalim yang bersarang di perutnya.

"A-Akkhh—"

Erangan termuntahkan. Seringai angkuh itu terlahir berkat mahakarya yang sudah dihasilkannya. Sang rival telah kalah. Sang rival— 'Kakarroto'— kini telah terbingkai indah di hamparan bebatuan yang sangat curam dengan segenap luka yang terukir di tubuhnya. Vegeta paham bahwa ia tak akan bisa benar-benar mengalahkan sang _Third Class Saiya-jin_ itu. Kadar kekuatan mereka tak sebanding.

Seberapa keras Vegeta berlatih dan berlatih…

Son Goku akan selalu lebih kuat darinya.

Dan Vegeta membenci kenyataan itu. Sebuah kenyataan serupa sampah yang tak layak untuk diberikan kepada sang_ Ouji-sama_ dari segenap ras _Saiya-jin_. Ia adalah Pangeran._ Ouji-sama_ terhormat dari _Vegeta-sei_. Kakarroto hanyalah _Third Class_. Seonggok prajurit rendahan yang sudah lancang mempermalukan sang Pangeran dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Benteng harga diri itu sudah dihujam dengan luka-luka lalim bernama penghinaan.

Lelah.

Vegeta lelah. Ia lelah terus-terusan terpuruk dalam labirin denialisasi. Ia sudah mengakuinya. Mengakui bahwa Kakarroto adalah yang terbaik. Ia akui bahwa prajurit rendahan itu layak menyandang gelar sebagai yang terkuat di seluruh jagad raya. Ia akui bahwa _Saiya-jin_ bermata obsidian itu lebih hebat darinya.

Ia—_Vegeta no Ouji_—mengakui bahwa Sang _Third Class_ lebih baik darinya.

Lebih… **baik**.

Tangan itu terkepal erat. Dengan langkah tegas, dihampirilah sang rival yang mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Suara tawa yang begitu pelan tergurat dari mulut Goku. Dua iris obsidian itu masih menampakkan kontur inosen disamping pahatan luka dan layer darah yang menggenangi paras tampannya. Muak. Terkadang Vegeta muak menatap topeng kepolosan itu. Ia muak dan terlampau jengah.

Bangsa_ Saiya-jin_ adalah bangsa terkuat. Bangsa petarung yang tak takut apapun. Bangsa penguasa. Bangsa regal dengan harga diri dan kebanggaan supremasi.

Namun, kontradiksi.

Goku menampakkan hal yang kontradiksi.

Ia sama sekali tak memaparkan martabat _Saiya-jin_ yang sesungguhnya.

Sama sekali tidak.

Ia—Kakarroto—adalah salah satu dari ras _Saiya-jin_ yang tersisa. Dan menurut Vegeta, sudah sepantasnya rivalnya itu mempertahankan nalurinya dan berlaku sesuai dengan tabiat bangsa mereka. Namun, tidak. Goku tidak seperti itu. Ia dibesarkan di bumi. Dan ia tak akan pernah memiliki insting sebagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Kakarroto adalah Son Goku. Manusia bumi berdarah Saiya-jin yang akan selalu menjadi pahlawan bagi planet biru itu.

Dan disinilah Vegeta. Di bumi. Tempat dimana sang rival dibesarkan. Ia tak sadar bahwa bara obsesi yang ia tujukan untuk sang rival telah membawanya kemari. Tanpa sadar, ia selalu saja berada di dekat Goku. Sampai kapanpun akan selalu menantang prajurit _Third Class_ itu bertarung dan berusaha untuk mengalahkannya.

Ia bahkan membantu Kakarroto. Berkali-kali menyelamatkan pria itu dari garisan maut.

Namun, obsesi itu tidaklah lagi dibarakan oleh harga dirinya. Tidak lagi tersulut oleh tajamnya ego. Ia sudah menjadi lunak. Turut terhanyut dalam sistem dan kultur yang berlaku di bumi. Ia mulai berkeluarga. Memiliki istri dan anak. Ia peduli pada mereka. Dan ia pun sangat peduli…

Pada Kakarroto.

Waktu berlalu. Semua pun pergi ke dimensi yang berbeda. Segenap sanak keluarga yang dimiliki keduanya—tak akan mampu mengimbangi ketahanan hidup bangsa_ Saiya-jin_. Delapan puluh tahun berlalu. Vegeta dan Goku pun masih saja terlihat muda. Tak lapuk oleh lekangnya usia tua seperti yang dialami oleh para manusia bumi.

Segenap helai rambut yang mereka miliki masih tak kehilangan warnanya. Raven yang gagah itu masih membalut mahkota Goku. Sama halnya dengan sapuan rambut brunet Vegeta yang tak pernah keruh. Sang _Ouji_ masih ingat dengan jelas saat Bulma—istri yang sangat disayanginya—terbaring lemah tak berdaya dan menanti ajalnya. Rambut sebiru langit itu telah bertransisi menjadi putih selapuk kapas. Kerutan demi kerutan itu telah menghiasi kecantikannya. Napasnya melemah.

Dan di saat terakhir itu…

Ia mengucapkan…_ terima kasih_.

_"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Vegeta. Terima kasih karena telah memberiku sebuah keluarga yang begitu berharga."_

Vegeta tidak menangis. Ia tak bisa menangis. Ia bukanlah tipe yang akan menampakkan sisi emosionalnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia pernah menangis di hadapan Goku saat ia meminta sang rival untuk membalaskan dendam bangsa Saiya-jin pada Frieza. Ia pernah menangis di hadapan Goku saat lagi-lagi rivalnya itu mampu mengalahkan kekuatannya dan dapat mengakses tingkatan _super saiya-jin_ hingga ke level tiga—bahkan di saat ia sudah mati sekalipun.

Namun, ia tak pernah menangis di hadapan Bulma. Tak pernah sekalipun menangis di hadapan siapapun kecuali Goku.

Karena hanya prajurit Third Class itu saja yang mampu memahami Vegeta dibalik benteng naif yang dimilikinya.

Ia hanya terdiam dan mengangguk. Menggenggam telapak tangan mungil Bulma sebelum pada akhirnya, wanita itu benar-benar meninggalkan dunia. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas mengenai serangkaian pesan terakhir yang diguratkan almarhum istrinya itu. Sebuah pesan dimana ia begitu terhenyak mendengarnya dan tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

_"Semuanya akan pergi. Ayah, ibu, Trunks, Bura, Chichi dan segenap marga Son yang lain. Kita semua tidak seperti bangsa Saiya-jin yang bisa bertahan begitu lama hingga berabad-abad. Kau tak akan sendirian di bumi ini, Vegeta. Aku yakin, Son-kun akan kembali. Dan satu-satunya orang yang mampu menyambutnya hanyalah kau. Ia akan kembali dan hanya kau yang mampu mendampinginya sampai akhir nanti."_

_"Tetaplah hidup. Tetaplah singgah di bumi ini. Sambutlah Son-kun. Kuharap, kalian berdua dapat menghabiskan kehidupan yang bahagia sampai ke hembusan napas terakhir kalian. Hiduplah dengan damai di bumi ini. Kami akan selalu menanti kalian di atas sana."_

Son-kun. Son Goku. Kakarroto.

Lelaki bermata obsidian itu pasti akan kembali. Ia akan kembali ke bumi. Kembali pada Vegeta.

Seberapa jauh Shenron membawa rivalnya itu pergi, ia pasti kembali pada bumi. Vegeta tahu itu. Hanya saja, puluhan tahun sudah berlalu, dan entah mengapa…

Keraguan itu mulai menghantui penalarannya.

.

.

.

_"Yo, Vegeta."_

_"K-Kakarroto!"_

.

.

.

Dan tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bahwa jawaban yang dinanti Vegeta telah tiba. Lelaki itu kembali. Sesosok rival yang akan selalu membekas dalam ingatan sang _Ouji_. Kakarroto. Putra prajurit Bardock itu telah kembali. Simpulan senyum polos terpancar jelas. Ia tak berubah. Sang _Third Class_ sungguh tak berubah sama sekali.

Ia tetap sama.

Ia tetaplah Son Goku.

Tak ada yang mampu mengubahnya. Tak terkecuali waktu dan bengisnya genangan masa sekalipun. Goku tetaplah Goku. Yang akan selalu menyapa dengan ceria dibalik Gi biru cerah yang dikenakannya. Lelaki bermata obsidian itu tampak turun dari awan kintonnya. Melangkah perlahan mendekati Vegeta. Tekstur tan yang mewarnai kulit raganya-hanya membuat _Saiya-jin_ kelas tiga itu semakin tampak berwibawa. Regal.

Tercekat.

Vegeta seolah begitu tercekat.

Ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun tatkala jarak-dimana ia dan Kakarroto berdiri-tak lagi dapat dikatakan jauh. Begitu dekat. Rivalnya itu sudah berada begitu dekat di hadapannya. Vegeta tak sadar jika debaran jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat. Sensasi yang begitu aneh. Rasa syok, bingung, terkejut, heran, kesepian, hangat, bahagia dan bahkan... rindu.

Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sudah lama sekali. Aku pikir, aku tak akan pernah kembali kemari lagi."

Frase itu merasuk ke dalam penjuru pendengaran Vegeta. Bahkan setelah puluhan tahun keduanya tak pernah berjumpa, suara Kakarroto tetaplah sama. Resonansi yang terdengar seperti anak kecil. Begitu cempreng, lantang dan di saat yang sama, mengandung getaran insting _Saiya-jin_ yang begitu kuat. Jujur, Vegeta akui, ia begitu merindukan suara yang memuakkan itu.

Ia merindukan semuanya. Semua yang ada pada diri Kakarroto.

Ia rindu. Terlalu merindukan prajurit rendahan itu.

_'Kau tak akan sendirian di bumi ini, Vegeta. Aku yakin, Son-kun akan kembali.'_

Dan ia benar-benar sudah kembali.

Simpulan senyum tajam itu terpancar. Vegeta menyeringai sinis dan menahan diri untuk tak terdengar sarkastik. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menyindir. Hanya saja, ia sedikit kelabakan dengan euforia yang menjalari hatinya.

Euforia.

Ia terlalu senang berjumpa dengan Son Goku.

"_Baka_... mengapa lama sekali? Apa kau tidak tahu?"

"E-Eh?"

"Aku sangat bosan..."

_..._

_"Begitu bosan... menantimu, Kakarroto..._"

Suara itu terdengar berbisik. Sesak.

Vegeta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menyebalkan. Tangannya terkepal erat dan ia harus menahan diri dengan tekanan psikisnya. Tiga puluh tahun. Tiga puluh tahun sudah Vegeta menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Semua telah pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan segenap cucu dan generasi demi saiya-jin yang ditinggalkan Trunks dan Burapun tak terlalu familiar dengannya. Mereka adalah keluarga jauh dan Vegeta tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Ia hanyalah sesosok pria tua renta yang tak butuh untuk diurus. Ia bisa bertahan hidup. Ia bukanlah lelaki lemah.

Ia lebih memilih sendiri dan tergerogoti dengan parasit kesepian.

Ia memilih untuk terus berlatih dan berlatih. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa hal itu sia-sia saja. Untuk apa berlatih jika ia sudah mencapai titik terkuatnya? Untuk apa berlatih jika bumi tak lagi terancam dalam bahaya? Dan lagi, untuk apa berlatih jika pada akhirnya...

Kakarroto tak ada lagi di dalam kehidupannya?

Sungguh sia-sia.

Vegeta kehilangan motivasi terbesarnya. Ya, mungkin yang membuatnya bertahan hanyalah amanah bulma dan segenap kawan-kawan yang lain-yang sudah menitipkan nasib bumi padanya. Ia adalah seorang defender sekarang. Seorang defender yang menggantikan kekosongan Goku untuk sementara waktu.

_"Gomen. Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama... Vegeta."_

Dan sang defender yang sebenarnya telah kembali.

Alasan terbesar Vegeta untuk tetap menghembuskan napas di bumi ini benar-benar telah kembali.

Persetan dengan rasa bosan. Tak ada rasa bosan dalam penantian akan kembalinya Kakarroto. Vegeta tak pernah bosan. Ia justru lebih merasakan rasa sesak dan sakit. Ia menanti dalam ketidakpastian. Menanti dalam bara determinasi yang semakin meredup kian harinya. Ia menanti destinasi hidupnya. Dan penantian itu membuahkan hasil yang... manis.

Berubah.

Ya, benar. Kehidupan mereka telah berubah. Meskipun Kakarroto telah kembali, mereka tak akan menghadapi hidup yang serupa dengan masa lalu. Namun, esensi _Saiya-jin_ itu tetaplah sama. Mereka adalah benih _Vegeta-sei_ yang tersisa. Meskipun sanak keluarga telah pergi meninggalkan mereka sendiri, mereka akan tetap bersama. Selalu kembali. Bertemu. Bersama selamanya.

Jika pada akhirnya mereka harus mati, mereka akan mati secara terhormat dalam satu medan pertempuran yang membanggakan. Itu sudah menjadi ketetapan dalam prasasti takdir. Sebuah ketetapan untuk mereka yang berdarah petarung sejati. Bangsa_ Saiya-jin_.

Simpulan senyum tipis itu lantas tergurat.

Masih banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk dihabiskan bersama-sama.

Selama Kakarroto kembali padanya...

Maka tak perlu ada keraguan di diri Vegeta.

_"Selamat datang kembali... Kakarroto."_

.

.

.

Waktu pun terus berlalu.

Keduanya selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berlatih bersama. Menjalani hidup bersama-sama.

Bumi begitu damai. Sungguh berbeda dengan masa dimana invasi android, Cell, Buu, Baby hingga invasi Omega Shenron mengusik manusia. Semuanya berjalan begitu damai. Bahkan segenap keturunan Goku dan Vegeta dari generasi terakhir pun tak terlalu mengikuti jejak mereka sebagai petarung.

Dan di masa kesendirian itu, ikatan dua lelaki berdarah _Saiya-jin_ murni itupun semakin kuat. Tak ada yang membuat semangat hidup Vegeta begitu membara selain hanya dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Goku. Selalu berlatih dan menantang rivalnya itu untuk bertarung. Bahkan di saat Goku menghujaminya dengan ratusan luka sekalipun, rasa bahagia itu menjalar di diri sang _Ouji_. Kakarroto adalah destinasi hidupnya. Sampai akhir pun, ia akan selalu mendampingi defender bumi itu.

Sama halnya dengan Goku. Ia telah mengajarkan Vegeta dengan apa yang dinamakan kesetiaan. Genangan waktu telah membuat hubungan mereka terlampau dekat. Bahkan Vegeta pun tak keberatan tatkala jari jemari rivalnya itu tampak menari di hamparan kulitnya. Mencoba untuk membersihkan segenap darah dan menyembuhkan luka hasil dari pertarungan yang mereka lakukan.

Bara permusuhan tak lebih dari secercah sejarah masa lalu yang tak lagi berlaku di masa sekarang.

Keduanya telah menjadi satu. Keduanya telah menjadi satu kesatuan yang takkan mungkin terpisahkan sampai kapanpun.

Vegeta adalah Goku. Dan Goku adalah Vegeta.

Mereka bahkan pernah menyatu dalam_ fusion_ sebelumnya. Dengan _potara earings_ sebagai Vegetto. Ataupun _dance fusio_n yang sangat memalukan sebagai Gogeta.

Tanpa sadar, mereka telah memahami satu sama lain. Telah melengkapi satu sama lain.

Hingga pukulan dan tendangan itu bertransisi menjadi intimasi yang berharga. Erangan sakit itu bertransisi menjadi nikmat saat kedua mulut saling menginvasi satu sama lain. Jari jemari itu mendaratkan sentuhan yang begitu memabukkan. Dan keduanya pun terhanyut dalam satu perasaan baru. Satu perasaan yang begitu kuat dan dalam melebihi kadar kekuatan mereka sebagai bangsa _Saiya-jin._

_Nafsu. Insting. Naluri. **Cinta.**_

Empat entiti itu melebur ke dalam hati. Darah seolah berdesir menginginkan kedekatan yang tak terbatas. Goku hanya mengerang tatkala Vegeta menjerat untaian rambut raven miliknya dan lantas membenturkan paras mereka satu sama lain. Dua lidah dipertemukan. Hingga cumbu hasrat tak terbendung menghasilkan sengatan sensasi yang tak rasional untuk dicerna logisnya penalaran.

Tak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan dalam intimasi itu. Mereka adalah_ Saiya-jin_ yang selalu bertindak secara impulsif. Mereka bukanlah manusia normal yang akan berlaku layaknya para manusia bumi dengan segenap hukum dan moralnya. Mereka adalah_ Saiya-jin_ yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi hidup satu sama lain.

Dan Vegeta pun paham saat Goku meleburkan diri ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia pun paham mengapa Bulma menaruh keyakinan yang kuat terhadap prajurit _Third Class_ itu.

Itu karena hanya Goku yang mampu melengkapi Vegeta.

Hanya Kakarroto yang mampu memberinya... _kebahagiaan_.

"A-Aahhkk... K-Kakarroto-ngghhh..." Desah dan rintih itu semakin intens saat keduanya hampir mencapai puncak euforia. Entah, sudah sesering apa mereka melakukan ritual intimasi itu. Sebuah ritual intimasi tertinggi yang dinamakan 'bercinta'. Vegeta merasa begitu sempurna tatkala Kakarroto selalu menyematkan benih cinta ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa begitu hidup setiap kali rivalnya itu mendekap erat tubuhnya dan menyematkan paras di sela lehernya. Ia merasa begitu sempurna.

Ia merasa terlengkapi di sisi Kakarroto.

"M-mmnh... nhh..."

Dan Goku hanya tersenyum tipis sembari memejamkan matanya setiap kali Vegeta mendaratkan ciuman tipis di parasnya berkali-kali. Sang _Ouji_ juga memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan hangatnya paras Kakarroto yang terhimpit lekat di pipinya. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Rona merah menjalar di wajahnya saat belahan jiwanya itu kembali menyegel mulutnya dalam satu ciuman yang begitu dalam.

Dan intimasi itu akan selalu berlanjut hingga ke batas usia mereka.

Keduanya yakin bahwa segenap sahabat dan kawan mereka pasti telah tertawa dari atas sana. Menatap betapa intimnya dua lelaki yang dulunya seperti kucing dan tikus. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa persaingan itu akan bertransisi menjadi sebuah ikatan yang begitu dalam.

Tapi sekali lagi, mereka adalah _Saiya-jin_.

Jika ada yang mampu melakukannya, maka hanya mereka berdualah yang bisa.

.

.

.

"Bangkitlah, Kakarroto. Itu hanya serangan kecil. Atau sepertinya... kau sudah terlalu lemah untuk menangkis serangan itu, eh?"

"Hah. Lihatlah. Kau masih bisa berbicara seperti itu padaku di saat keadaanmu lebih memprihatinkan dibanding denganku."

"Tch. Diamlah! Ini tak seberapa jika dibandingkan saat kita melawan musuh-musuh kita terdahulu!"

Goku hanya terkekeh pelan menatap Vegeta yang kini sudah terlihat melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut ketus. Meski di penghujung usia pun, pangeran Saiya-jin itu tak akan pernah berubah. Harga diri yang dimiliki masih sekuat dulu. Bahkan semakin kokoh kian harinya. Dan Goku kagum dengan hal itu.

Tak lama lagi.

Ia bisa merasakan bahwa tak lama lagi, waktu kehidupan mereka di bumi akan benar-benar terkikis habis.

Mungkin... ini adalah momen terakhir. Momen terakhir dimana ia bisa menghabiskannya bersama Vegeta. Bara bertarung itu perlahan meredup. Tergantikan dengan perasaan lelah dan hangat yang tak tertahankan.

"Vegeta... kemarilah..."

Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih. Goku sungguh tak ingin melanjutkan pertarungan mereka. Dan Vegeta tak lagi membarakan protesnya. Ia sendiri juga berada di ambang batasnya. Dan ia juga turut merasa lelah. Lelah yang begitu dalam.

Dengan langkah tertatih, ia pun melangkah. Terduduk tepat di samping Goku dan mulai bersandar di bahu belahan jiwanya itu. Meski dalam keadaan babak belur pun, rivalnya terlihat begitu menawan. Kakarroto begitu tampan dan mengagumkan. Vegeta akan selalu mengukir gambaran wajah pasangannya itu ke dasar hatinya yang terdalam.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya, Vegeta? Energi kehidupan kita semakin melemah. Sebentar lagi, kita akan meninggalkan dunia ini..."

"Aku tahu itu."

Sebuah jawaban yang begitu singkat. Sebuah jawaban dimana Goku tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan lemah, ia pun merengkuh tubuh kecil Vegeta dan membiarkan pangerannya itu memendamkan paras di sela lehernya. Jantung mereka berdebar secara bersamaan. Disamping olah napas yang kian melemah, Vegeta pun memejamkan mata dan membalas rengkuhan rivalnya itu.

"Aku tak menyesal. Aku tak pernah menyesal menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu... K-Kakarroto..."

"Hehe... meskipun aku hanya prajurit _baka_ yang tak berguna?"

"Aku tak pernah... menyesal." Pengakuan itu begitu lirih. Goku lantas terkekeh pelan dan menengadah menatap langit. Semakin lama, tubuh terasa berat. Entah karena Vegeta yang bersandar padanya atau memang karena tubuhnya yang semakin melemah.

"Aku sudah pernah mengalami kematian sebelumnya. Dan entah mengapa... sepertinya kali ini, aku akan kembali melakukan perjalanan jauh..." pernyataan itu membuat Vegeta terdiam untuk sejenak. Dan pada akhirnya, ia pun semakin membenamkan parasnya di leher Goku.

"Dan kali ini, tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan perjalanan jauh itu sendiri. Aku akan bersamamu. Suka atau tidak suka."

Goku terbelalak mendengar itu hingga kekehan pelan pun termuntahkan dari mulutnya.

"Haha... ya. Aku tahu itu. Aku tak akan bisa menghindar darimu lagi, _Ouji-sama_."

"Tch. Baguslah jika kau mengerti."

Angin pun berhembus agresif. Sekujur tubuh Goku dan Vegeta mulai menggigil kedinginan. Vegeta menggigit bibir bawahnya tatkala Goku semakin merengkuhnya dengan erat, mencoba untuk berbagi kehangatan.

"Aku sungguh membenci keadaan ini. Begitu lemah. Begitu tua. Hingga angin pun terasa menusuk dingin ke relung tulang-tulangku. Memuakkan. Aku benci kelemahan, Kakarroto. Apalagi jika kau melihatku selemah ini."

Jemari itu lantas tersemat ke dalam untaian rambut brunet Vegeta. Erang ketenangan pun termuntahkan lirih dari mulut sang _Ouji_ saat prajurit yang dicintainya mulai mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Hei, tenanglah, Vegeta. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku tidaklah sekuat dulu. Aku juga merasakan lemah."

Keduanya membisu untuk sejenak. Olah napas semakin melaju dengan begitu lambat. Tanpa disadari, paras dua _saiya-jin_ itu semakin memucat. Tak perlu menatap secara langsung, Vegeta dapat merasakan bahwa Goku telah tersenyum. Perlahan namun pasti, ki dan energi kehidupan prajurit raven itu benar-benar semakin memudar. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

Vegeta pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Bumi terlihat begitu indah. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan planet ini."

"Sudah saatnya kita pergi, Kakarroto. Planet ini kelak akan mati pada akhirnya." Goku terdiam mendengar itu. Yang dikatakan pangerannya itu benar. Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini.

"Vegeta."

"Hn?"

"Sepertinya... a-aku akan pergi terlebih d-dahulu..." Vegeta menggertakkan deretan giginya tatkala Goku kembali tertawa pelan. Sungguh ajaib. Disamping keadaan kritis yang tengah melandanya, pejuang bermata obsidian itu masih bisa tertawa seperti ini. Vegeta bahkan sudah tak mampu membuka matanya lebih lama lagi.

"_Baka_... a-aku akan menyusul t-tepat di d-dekat... m-mu." Peluh itu mulai berguguran. Pandangan Goku pun mulai mengabur. Segenap kekuatannya seolah diserap habis. Lelah. Ia merasa begitu lelah dan terlalu lemah.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, keduanya pun menghimpitkan paras mereka. Bibir itu terpagut menjadi satu, mencoba menyesapi kehangatan yang terasa. Meski lemah sekalipun, ciuman perpisahan itu terasa begitu manis.

_"Until we meet again... my prince..."_

Dan dengan itu dua obsidian perlahan menutup dengan simpulan senyum tipis yang abadi.

Tiada.

Goku benar-benar telah tiada.

Napas itu tak lagi terhembus. Tubuh yang merengkuh Vegeta terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk. Dan sang Ouji tersenyum samar. Dibalik raut pucatnya, ia pun menghimpitkan parasnya di pipi dingin milik lelaki yang sangat dicintainya.

Nyawanya pun terkikis.

Pesan terakhir tergurat bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari.

_"Until we meet again_... Kakarroto... s-sampai saat itu t-tiba..."

...

_'Aku akan menanti dan kembali menyambut kedatanganmu...'_

**_FIN_**

* * *

**A/N: **LOL saya gak nyangka kalo pada akhirnya, saya tertarik dengan pair ini. Sejak dulu sih saya udah demen ama anime dragon ball. Dan saya gak pernah kepikiran mau masangin KakaVege meskipun saya fujoshi. Dan sekarang, pandangan saya berubah gara-gara rasa penasaran saya ama pair ini. Dan mengejutkan, karena beberapa hal, saya akhirnya bisa nemuin chemistry dalam pair ini. wkwkwkwkwk XD

Oke, berhubung saya cuman iseng-iseng bikin FF di fandom ini (setiap kali saya nemu OTP baru, saya pasti bikin FFnya minimal satu di setiap fandom) saya harap suatu saat nanti ada yang berminat dengan pair ini. Ya, walaupun saya tahu kalau anime ini merupakan anime generasi lama yang mungkin generasi muda jaman sekarang gak terlalu tertarik buat ngeliat.

Makasih buat yang udah baca apalagi review. Itupun kalo ada. #LOL


End file.
